Un air de violon
by Lix C. Rush
Summary: Le docteur Rush prend un jour de congé et Eli part à sa recherche... OS


**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais cette fanfic si ! **

**Bonne lecture**

C'était une journée normale à bord du Destinée. Tout le monde vaquait à ses occupations journalières. Ils venaient d'essuyer une nouvelle attaque des Nakai et avaient subi quelques pertes. Brody et Volker travaillaient d'arrache pied aux réparations en faisant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient tandis que Parks et Eli les aidaient en actionnant une à une les commandes pour vérifier que rien ne posait de problème majeur.

« Je prends ma journée » déclara le docteur Rush aux autres avant de s'éclipser tel un courant d'air.

Personne ne s'en offusqua. Ils étaient habitués aux sautes d'humeur du scientifique et savaient qu'il travaillait mieux seul. Cependant, c'était bien la première fois qu'il demandait la permission pour quelque chose d'aussi anodin. _Il devient civilisé, _aurait dit le colonel Young s'il avait été là.

Durant l'après midi, Eli jouait avec un kino lorsqu'il percuta une TJ passablement énervée. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'excuser, elle le prit de court :

« Est-ce que tu sais où est le docteur Rush ? »

« Non » répondit le jeune « il a prit sa journée »

« Si tu le vois, dis-lui que je le cherche » fit elle avant de s'en aller sans même attendre la réponde d'Eli.

Celui-ci, qui n'avait rien de plus intéressant à faire, se mit à la recherche du scientifique rebelle. Car oui, s'opposer à TJ relevait du suicide et demandait beaucoup de force physique et mentale. Il passa pas mal de pièces en revue, cherchant en priorité dans les endroits ayant des ordinateurs ou des consoles, et se décida enfin à toquer à sa chambre. Mais personne ne répondit. Au bout de quelques heures de recherche, il abandonna. TJ le tuerait, ce n'était plus son problème. Il repartit en exploration avec le kino lorsqu'il entendit un air de violon provenant de l'une des pièces inutilisée du vaisseau. C'était un air de violon doux, mélancolique, où l'on pouvait sentir toute la force des émotions qui traversait de compositeur. Eli avait l'habitude de la musique classique –sa mère en écoutait beaucoup- mais celle-ci était différente. Le jeune ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était entré dans la pièce. La musique prit fin et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, sans même savoir quand est-ce qu'il les avait fermés, il se retrouva face à face avec le docteur Rush, assis par terre, les jambes repliées, tenues fermement pas ses bras, les yeux rougis et les mains tremblantes. A côté de lui reposait son téléphone, sûrement avec lequel il avait mis la musique. Le scientifique semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne remarqua pas même la présence d'Eli dans la salle.

Celui-ci ne savait que faire. Il était partagé entre l'idée de s'en aller, car visiblement ce moment était privé et si Rush le voyait, il allait l'envoyer paître, mais en même temps, le voir si vulnérable, humain pour une fois, ne laissa pas le jeune indifférent et lui donnait envie de le consoler. Eli avait toujours été sensible à son prochain, même si c'était le scientifique le plus loufoque qui puisse exister. Il n'eut pas le temps de choisir l'une ou l'autre des solutions que le regard de Rush se posa sur lui.

« C'est une très belle musique » commença Eli, mal à l'aise, en s'asseyant à côté de l'ex professeur « je ne m'y connais pas trop mais… c'était beau »

Rush acquiesça. Un silence pesant s'abattit, seulement rompu par leurs respirations. Alors que le jeune commençait à se perdre également dans ses pensées, son aîné prit la parole.

« C'était sa dernière composition »

« A qui ? »

« Ma femme… Elle l'avait composé pour moi. Et aujourd'hui, comme tous les ans, je l'écoute en boucle le jour de son décès. Pour me rappeler combien j'ai été absent alors qu'elle avait besoin de moi… combien elle comptait pour moi… »

Des larmes perlèrent le long de ses joues et Eli fut prit d'un élan de réconfort. Il prit le scientifique dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux, pour l'apaiser. D'abord réticent, le plus vieux se laissa faire, laissant sa tête reposer sur l'épaule du plus jeune. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Ils étaient dans leur bulle et aucun n'avait envie de rompre leur lien. A ce moment là, rien ne pouvait les déranger. Sauf peut-être…

« Docteur Rush ! » cria une voix féminine visiblement sur les nerfs dans le couloir « docteur… ! Oh et puis zut ! Il verra si je l'attrape celui-là… »

La blonde grogna, lança quelques jurons colorés et ses pas s'éloignèrent. Eli laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

« Ah oui, hum, je devais vous prévenir, si je vous voyais, que TJ vous cherchait » fit le jeune, cherchant à combler le silence revenu.

« Mieux vaudrait que tu ne m'aies pas vu dans ce cas »

« Ouais. Il en va de ma vie que vous ne me trahissiez pas »

« S'il en va de ta vie… je n'ai guère le choix ! » se moqua gentiment Rush en prenant un ton mélodramatique

« Vous êtes mon héro doc' » rétorqua Eli en jouant le jeu également « plus sérieusement, bonne chance avec elle. J'ai été ravi de vous connaître »

Rush fit un signe de tête, ramassa son portable avant de le mettre dans sa poche et avança d'un pas ferme. Le prince des maths s'apprêta à faire de même lorsqu'il entendit les pas de son aîné s'arrêter. Il leva la tête et vit le meilleur scientifique du SGC se tenant à l'embouchure de la porte, avec un sourire franc, sincère et plein de reconnaissance, qui contrastait agréablement avec son attitude habituelle.

« Merci… Eli »

« Y a pas de quoi » répondit le dit Eli, visiblement déboussolé, en lui souriant à son tour.

Rush reprit son chemin et le jeune se dit que finalement, même le Grand Méchant Rush pouvait se montrer sympa de temps en temps, quand on prenait le temps d'être à son écoute. Une lueur s'alluma dans son regard. Il venait d'avoir une merveilleuse idée qui allait combler ses journées à bord du vaisseau. Une idée révolutionnaire. Réussir à sociabiliser l'ours qu'était Rush allait être le plus grand challenge de sa vie, mais aujourd'hui il avait marqué des points auprès de sa proie. Il allait falloir qu'il réitère cette expérience… vite.


End file.
